Moments
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: A little oneshot on how Kusaka Soujirou and Yin and Yan I don't even know if those are the correct names first met. No pairings. Disclaimer; I own nothing!


This is a birthday present for the great - Tsuki-no-kurokage-san

This is a birthday present for the great - Tsuki-no-kurokage-san! The song featured is Moments by Ayumi Hamasaki. The song matches Yan and Yin's view on Kusaka. Alright I don't think they didn't like him.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

I moaned in pain as I tried to sit up. I tried to open my eyes but the left wouldn't open fully.

Pain. Searing pain. It felt like the right side of my face was on fire!

**Your heart began to be scorched, and there was a smell of it It was the end of your dream, and the start of everything **

_kokoro ga kogatsuite  yakeru nioi ga shita  sore wa yume no owari  subete no hajimari datta_

I screamed as a wave of pain overtook me. What the hell happened?!

"Relax." a female voice said. Both of my eyes were shut in attempt to endure the pain. I opened my good eye. a girl with pale skin and red hair was smiling at me. I frowned. Was this girl a Hollow? I felt the presence of two. I heard a giggle too. Who is giggling and more importantly why?

"W-who. . .?" I whispered, trying my best to cry out from the horrible pain.

"I'm Yin and that's Yan." The girl responded and pointed to something in the distance moved my head to look, it was a girl with the blue attire of Yin.

**What you adored looked beautiful to you It became even brighter because you couldn't reach it**

**The broken pieces of your dream Pierce my heart Leaving the pain That I should never forget**

_akogareteta mono wa  utsukushiku omoete  te ga todokanai kara  kagayaki o mashita no darou_

_kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen ga  boku no mune o sashite  wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite kizamareteku_

I took deep breaths. "Help. . ." I said. Damn it!

"Don't worry." she answered. Another pair of hands (probably Yan's) put a wet cloth over my bad eye. It stinged so badly I screamed.

"Shh." Yan told me. After the cloth was removed after one long minute the blue one put her hand over my eye.

"Close your eyes."

I closed them and then felt a cooling wave of reiatsu brush my eye. It was being healed. I sighed.

**If my life is transient like a flower I'll be in full bloom by your side And after watching your smile I'll fall alone, quietly**

**How was the scenery you saw When you were pushed into an abyss of despair**

_hana no you ni hakanai no nara  kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou  soshite egao mitodoketa ato  sotto hitori chitteyuku deshou_

_kimi ga zetsubou to iu  nanofuchi ni tatasare  soko de mita keshiki wa donna mono datta no darou_

"What is your name, sir?" Yan asked as she pulled back strands of my purple hair.

"Kusaka." I choke out.

"Souka." They say at the same time, that is creepy.

"H-how did I get this injury? What happened to me?" I asked.

**Your naked heart is wandering Having nowhere to go And is setting sharp thorns around For fear of being touched**

**If I could flutter like a bird I would fly to you And offer my wing To your wounded back**

_ikibasho o nakushite samayotteru  mukidashi no kokoro ga  fureru no o osorete  surudoi toge harimeguraseru_

_tori no you ni habatakeru nara  kimi no moto e tondeyuku deshou  soshite kizu o otta sono se ni  boku no hane o sashidasu deshou_

"The Ouin has many defenses. It let off a beam of light that burned your right eye. It will leave a scar." the blue informed me.

"What? Why the Ouin?" I ask, I don't remember anything about the Ouin.

"Those Shinigami had to seal your zanpakuto within the Ouin. That's it ability, but since it hit you that gave you your life back and your sword." she said.

"Where is Hyourinmaru?" I demand. She picks it up shows Hyourinmaru to me.

**If my life is transient like a flower I'll be in full bloom by your side And after watching your smile I'll fall alone, quietly**

**If I could flutter like a bird I would fly to you And offer my wing To your wounded back**

**If I could flow like the wind I would reach you If I could shine like a moon I would keep shining on you**

_hana no you ni hakanai no nara  kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou  soshite egao mitodoketa ato  sotto hitori chitteyuku deshou_

_tori no you ni habatakeru nara  kimi no moto e tondeyuku deshou  soshite kizu o otta sono se ni  boku no hane o sashidasu deshou_

_kaze no you ni nagareru no nara  kimi no soba ni tadoritsuku deshou  tsuki no you ni kagayakeru nara  kimi o terashitsuzukeru deshou_

"Happy?" She asks while smiling kind of like the way I do. I nod and whimper from the tightening of the burn around my eye from the healing.

"Done." Yan says. They help me up and the other grabs some gauze and wraps my bad eye up.

Those bastards! How dare they do this to me! Wait, so what the fuck do I now? Okay, clam down. I have Hyourinmaru I can get back at them.

"And we will be at your assistance."

**I'll be anything If it can stop you from being seized with fear**

_kimi ga mou kore ijou  nido to kowai mono o  minakute sumu no nara  boku wa nan ni demo narou_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Well that sucked. I found out Tsuki-san's birthday was the 14th so I had to do something! I personally think the lyrics take to much of the story up. But I''m not a perfectionist. Please review!

誕生日おめでとう!!

Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!!

(I think that's how you say it. . .)

-Emiko Ishida


End file.
